This invention relates generally to devices for mounting equipment on wall studs and, more particularly, to a sheet metal clip for adjustably mounting electrical boxes and other objects on metal wall studs.
In mounting electrical boxes and switch boxes on metal studs, it is desirable to be able to adjust the position of the box according to the thickness of drywall being used (e.g., 1/4", 3/8", 1/2", etc.). Various mounting clips have been developed for this purpose, but all have various disadvantages.